The 12 days of my Yugioh Christmas
by WolfDancer
Summary: Yugioh with the song The tweleve days of Christmas. Out of season, but what the hey right?


WolfDancer: Hello fanficers! D I know this is WAY out of season but I couldn't resist. Hope you like it!!

Bakura: What _is _this anyway?

WolfDancer: This is the list of what I got for Christmas last year. You remember when we exchanged gifts at the Yu-gi-oh Christmas party that Mokie-kun was nice enough to invite me to?

Bakura: Not really…

WolfDancer??? --;

Mokie-kun: (pops up outta nowhere) He doesn't remember because he was drunk. But I have pictures:3

WolfDancer: Hi Mokie-kun!! Can I see the pictures?

Mokie-kun: Sure, WolfDancer-sensei.

(Mokie-kun and WolfDancer look at photos)

WolfDancer: (Blushes) Well Bakura your pretty… lively when you're drunk aren't you? (Thinks: I hope Seto has lots of insurance…)

Bakura: What are you talking about? Let me see those!!

WolfDancer: NO WAY!! (Runs off with the photos)

Bakura: Get back here you mortal!!

Mokie-kun: WolfDancer-sensei does not own anything. If she did Yugioh would have to be taken off the air because of the violence and randomness:3

_**THEPRETTYLINETOSEPERATESCENESTHEPRETTYLINETOSEPERATESCEN**_

WolfDancer: On the first day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me: A pharaoh winning all his duels.

On the second day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Tea: 2 friendship speeches-

Both: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the third day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a Pharaoh winning all his duels. On the fourth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a Pharaoh winning all his duels. On the fifth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the sixth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the seventh day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the eighth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Rex & Weevil: Eight duelists a dueling-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the ninth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Mokuba: Nine friends or family getting kidnapped-

Rex & Weevil: Eight duelists a dueling-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the tenth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Croquet: Ten goons doing cliché goon things-

Mokuba: Nine friends or family getting kidnapped-

Rex & Weevil: Eight duelists a dueling-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the eleventh day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Thief King Bakura: Eleven thieves stealing the pharaoh's treasure-

Croquet: Ten goons doing cliché goon things-

Mokuba: Nine friends or family getting kidnapped-

Rex & Weevil: Eight duelists a dueling-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels. On the twelfth day of Christmas the Yugioh cast gave to me-

Yugioh villains(1): Twelve villains a scheming-

Thief King Bakura: Eleven thieves stealing the pharaoh's treasures-

Croquet: Ten goons doing cliché goon things-

Mokuba: Nine friends or family getting kidnapped-

Rex & Weevil: Eight duelists a dueling-

Marik: Seven maniacs a laughing-

Seto: Six monsters attacking-

Bakura: Five trips to the Shadow Realm-

Isis: Four Millennium Items-

Yami: Three Egyptian Gods-

Tea: Two friendship speeches-

All: And a pharaoh winning all his duels!!

The End

_**THEPRETTYLINETOSEPERATESCENESTHEPREETYLINETOSEPERATESCEN**_

This includes every villain except Bakura, Marik (not to be confused with Malik), and Thief King Bakura.

Well, that's that. I hope the intro wasn't too long and that you liked it!! Peace out my people!!

WolfDancer


End file.
